


A Little Freudian

by HSavinien



Category: due South
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Freudian theory, dreams of falling indicate that you are contemplating giving into a sexual urge or impulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Freudian

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the ds_snippet Amnesty Challenge.

Ray is falling. Ray is falling out of an airplane and freaking out about it less than he thought he would because seriously, he's done this before and that turned out sorta okay (barring the nearly freezing to death and nearly dying stuck in an ice crevice and nearly getting shot by terrorists, et cetera) and also because Dief is falling next to him wearing a pair of stupid giant pink sunglasses. So he figures he's probably dreaming. And hey, there's Fraser on the other side of Dief and he's humming to himself, that Northwest Passage song, which Ray kinda likes even if it is pretty country. Ray generally isn't down for country so much because one of the undercover gigs he had to tend bar at this real shithole of a joint that was in love with everything ever sung by a jerk in a cowboy hat or whiny chick with big hair and a drawl. But hey, way to distract himself. He's almost managing to ignore the fact that Fraser's smiling at him, _really_ smiling, with his eyes crinkling at the corners and everything. Ray doesn't get that smile very often. He kinda wishes he did, though, which is a hinky thing to be thinking about your partner. I mean sure, it was cool to wish the guy was happy more often, because his life kinda sucked a lot more than he let on. It was the other part that was a little queer, the wishing Fraser smiled like that _at him_ part. That's the part that Ray doesn't know what to do with. But hey. This is a dream. He'll enjoy it while he can.

And maybe tomorrow he'll offer Fraser a ride to the Art Gallery after work to look at carvings of walruses or something.


End file.
